Not While I'm Around
by DemigodKlainer
Summary: Sam and Dean did mean to just come for a holiday. They really did. After the death of their Dad, a demon hunt was the last thing they needed. Which is why they headed for Lima, Ohio. Because nothing interesting ever happens there. Until it does. But when Dean forms a close friendship with Kurt Hummel, he puts the lives of others in the Glee Club at risk to keep him from harm.
1. Chapter 1 - Nothing's Gonna Harm You

**A/N: Welcome to my new Glee/Supernatural crossover! I hope you like it because it's all prewritten and I loved writing it so so much **

* * *

"SAM! WE'RE ABOUT TO LEAVE SO HURRY UP!" Dean pressed down on the horn of the car as hard as possible, and Sam came running out of the hotel they were currently staying at.

Opening the car door and sitting beside his brother, Sam rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, Dean I was just picking what to pack." The only reply Sam received to that was a scoff, and a few minutes later, a;

"You gotta stop being such a girl."

"Just drive, man." Sam said, and Dean turned the key in the ignition, and the car revved to life.

"Watch out Ohio, we're coming for ya."

Sam laughed, and raised an eyebrow at his brother.  
"Remember our promise, no demon hunting in Lima."

Dean rolled his eyes at his younger sibling, all the while, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"I know, I know, that's the whole reason we're going to _Lima_. Because absolutely nothing happens there, it's goddamn boring." He grumbled.

* * *

Santana had chosen to stay behind after Glee practice for a few hours to practice her number for the next day. Songbird, by Fleetwood Mac. Her choice of song would both wow the club, and surely win her Brittany.

Picking up the sheet music off the piano stand, she opened her mouth to sing, when a creaking noise could be heard. Usually, something like this wouldn't have phased her in the least, if it weren't for the sudden flickering lights, and the fact that it was beginning to grow dark outside.

Looking up from the piece of paper, she could have sworn she saw a dark shape moving impossibly fast past the choir room door.

She shook her head, she must have been imagining things.

"You've been working too hard." She whispered to herself, acting calm, although the fast beating of her heart betrayed her.

Suddenly, there was a loud _BANG! _coming from somewhere outside the choir room, and the windows unlatched themselves, as the wind began to blow inside, whipping her hair all over the place, and blowing most of the sheet music until it was scattered all around the floor.

Santana felt the presence of something behind her, granted, she couldn't touch it, but she knew it was there, felt whatever it was close to her. Slowly, she turned around.

And then everything went dark.

* * *

Dean pulled up in Lima the next morning, the sun had just begun to rise.  
"Sammy! We're here!" He exclaimed, far too enthusiastic, Sam had thought, for arriving in _Lima_. The two grabbed their suitcases, and headed inside the hotel they were planning to stay at. They walked through the door that had a somewhat ruined 'No Smoking' sign hanging at a diagonal angle hung on it.

Inside, behind a small, wooden desk, was a woman, staring blankly at a computer screen, seemingly disinterested in what it was she was doing.

Dean walked up to her, and stared down at her greasy blonde hair, clearing his throat to announce his presence when she didn't look up.

She glared at him with icy blue eyes.

"Well? What do you want? I haven't got all day you know!"

"Firstly, rude, God only knows how the hell you keep your job. Second, I need two rooms. Queens thanks."

She looked him up and down, and then Sam, who was standing only a foot or so behind him.

"We're all full."

Sam raised an eyebrow in disbelief,

"Not according to the sign on your window." He pointed to a rickety old wooden sign, with the words 'Rooms Available' clearly handwritten (not well, either) in black texta, or maybe permanent marker.

The lady sighed exasperatedly. "Names, and cash or credit."

Dean smirked, he _really _didn't like this woman. "I'm Jacob Talton, this is my brother, Alistair." He said, handing over some cash he'd won a few nights before. She counted the money, after popping some gum into her mouth and chewing noisily.

"Here. Rooms 205 and 206. Upstairs, to the left." She said, in a monotone voice, handing him two keys. Dean gave one to Sam, and the brothers headed up some (probably unstable) wooden stairs, and down a narrow hallway with the most hideous floral wallpaper, until they found their rooms. They headed into their separate rooms, but Sam ran into his brothers room waving a newspaper in his face, a black and white photo of a teenage girl, probably about sixteen or seventeen on the front.

"Dean! LOOK AT THIS. Look at it." Dean sighed, and took the paper, reading the article. Once he'd finished, he sighed.

"Sam, we said we wouldn't take a case."

"Dean... She was seventeen. She was found in the middle of the _choir room _with her damned vocal chords gone! No trace, no blood, _nothing. _What if her other friends are at risk too? We can't let this pass by just because we wanted a holiday."

Dean sat down on the bed, head in his hands as he considered it - Sam was right. Looking up at his brother, he said  
"Looks like we're paying a visit to McKinley High School."


	2. Chapter 2 - No One's Gonna Dare

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2 for you guys :) I don't really have anything to say in these authors notes, so just enjoy the story!**

* * *

Sam waited outside the copy center for his brother, and he tapped his foot impatiently on the concrete. After a short while, Dean emerged from the building, holding two pieces of laminated paper.

"Sammy! Or should I say... Mr. Talton?" He said, with a wink. Sam rolled his eyes, and grabbed the paper to have a look.

"A _teaching _degree, Dean? Really?"

"Yeah well that's the best we can do to get to High School students without pretending to go to school, and I'd rather not do that thanks. Although you're welcome to my little goody two shoes."

Sam slapped his brother on the arm, and the two began to walk back to the car, when Sam said,

"There's no guarantee we'll even be welcome to any job at McKinley."

Dean chuckled, "Oh, trust me, we will. I've already got us some."

Sam frowned,

"What have you done, Dean?"

Dean smirked, "You're gonna hate this, lil bro." He said, before handing Sam a visiting teacher's pass to hang around his neck, and when Sam saw the job they were going to be taking,he looked up at his older brother is disbelief.

"No. Oh no. Oh no no no no no. Screw that."

* * *

Mr. Schuester stood in front of the Glee Club, ready to make an announcement. "Good afternoon guys, before we start, we have two teachers visiting us, meet Jacob and Alistair Talton. They are brothers who teach music in California."

The Glee Club gave a round of applause, save for Rachel, who eyed the two men suspiciously. "They could be spies who teach a rival Glee Club." She stated, simply.

Kurt raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her. "From _California?_"

"You never know." She shot back. Dean noticed the boy had his hand in that of another boy, _huh, gays in Lima. That's... Brave._

Dean slightly raised his eyebrows at his brother, as if to say _they're a little odd. _Sam smirked a little, before they moved to the center of the choir room, facing the teenagers.

Dean clapped his hands together,

"Okay, well I'm Alistair, and as you already know, this is my brother Jacob." He pointed to Sam, and Artie said,

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

Mr. Schuester frowned, "Artie." He warned, but Puck shrugged.

"It's a fair question Mr. Schue."

Sam moved so that he was standing next to Dean, and spoke up.

"We were hoping to help you guys out, give you some feedback. We thought it could... help prepare you... for... Regionals!"

Dean lent over to his brother and whispered in his ear,

"Nice save."

Sam shrugged, "It's what I do." He replied, keeping his voice low enough for only the two brothers to hear.

Finn smiled, "You guys are welcome cause we need all the help we can get. Plus you seem like cool dudes."

Rachel huffed exasperatedly, crossing her arms, "As long as it's not another Dakota Stanley debacle. But I'm not happy about it."

Kurt rolled his eyes,

"Believe it or not, Rachel, this club doesn't revolve around whatever the hell makes you happy. It's called the New Directions. Plural. As in there's more than one of us who matter. Mr. Schuester thinks it would be good for us to have these guys here, and honestly I agree. So either uncross your arms, shut the hell up and co-operate, or get up, walk out and don't come back because I am sick to hell of your attitude."

Dean turned to Sam, and mouthed, _I like him. _Sam nodded, and then the bell rang, and the New Directions were out of the classroom before you could say 'Dismissed.'

* * *

Mr. Schuester sat with Sam and Dean on a round table in the staff room, a few hours after Glee (and school) had let out, Mr. Schue staying behind to grade papers, and Sam and Dean to gather information.

"We - uh, we heard the news about Santana Lopez. She was in your Glee Club."

Mr. Schuester hung his head low, and suddenly his coffee was the most interesting thing in the room. "Each one of them... They're like sons and daughters to me. Yes they argue, and they fight. But in reality, they'll do anything to protect each other. They really are like family."

Sam and Dean exchanged sorrowful glances, and that was when they knew they did the right thing, taking the case.

Sam smiled sadly, "Tell us about her."

Mr. Schue frowned, but continued with a somewhat dazed expression. "Well..." He began, "In the beginning, she was... One of the most popular girls. The cheerleading type, and she would always make fun of the 'Glee Nerds'. I don't think she ever expected to _become _one of them. She got along fine with most of the Club, even if she pretended she hated them all. She was always ready with a sarcastic comment but if you even came near her friends..."

Dean chuckled, "She uh- sounds like quite the character."

Mr. Schue nodded, "Oh, she was." By this point, Mr. Schuester had allowed a tear to fall.  
"We set up a memorial for her, in the auditorium. Just for the week. Anyone who wants can go and sit, or just talk to her."

Dean nodded, and he opened his mouth to ask Mr. Schuester something else, when Sam stood up, grabbing Dean's shoulder.  
"C'mon, _Alistair_. We gotta go."

As the two of them left the school grounds, Dean shook himself out of Sam's grasp. "What the hell dude? I was _this close _to finding out more about her!"

"Dean! Listen to me, damnit. After Glee Club let out, we were in the staff room, yeah?"  
"Yeah, you were _there._ Like, three seconds ago."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Look, we've been there for a couple of hours, and when we took the case, I put Santana Lopez on my Google Alerts."

Dean smiled, and clapped Sam's back. "Good one. Smart."

Sam smirked, "Did you just give me a compliment?"

Dean smiled, "Maybe. Anyway, what happened?"  
"Right, a few seconds before I pulled us out of there, my phone buzzed, and when I checked it, I thought it would just be another random article about her. But it was about one of the kids in Glee. Apparently, after school, Kurt Hummel, that's his name, went straight home, and his dad and step-mom were out. Something came in, tried to get at his vocal chords. Didn't do a proper job, cause Kurt passed out, but didn't die, and his vocal chords were only damaged. Not gone. The cops are wondering if it's connected to Santana's 'accident'."

Dean's face changed from interested to confused, as he said,

"Whatever it is.. It must have been interrupted. Whatever did this... These things don't leave jobs unfinished."

Sam nodded, "Right, which means someone saw it. Someone knows what's going on, and I'm willing to bet it's either the kid with the bow ties, or the tall one with the dark hair who said we seemed like 'cool dudes.'"

Dean raised a questioning eyebrow, and Sam explained

"I was doing some digging of my own. Blaine," Dean looked confused, and Sam sighed. "the kid who wears bow ties and far too much hair-gel." Dean nodded in understanding, and gestured for Sam to continue. "He's Kurt's boyfriend. And Finn, the tall one, letterman jacket, he's Kurt's step-brother. Those two have more of a reason to be there."

Dean nodded slowly, mulling it over.

"Alright then Sammy," Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Here's the plan. I'll find out what I can from Blaine. you're gonna talk to Finn. While you're there, also try and find out Blaine's connection to Santana, what he thought of her, stuff like that. "

Sam nodded. "Alright. Meet back at the hotel once we've got something."

The two headed off in different directions, ready to find out what was _really _happening.


End file.
